A unique inductance machine is the subject of the copending applications identified above wherein a plurality of stators are cooperative with a rotor assembly. In general, the stators are rotatable about the axis of the rotor and may be angularly adjusted, with respect to one another. In a generator configuration, the output voltage of the machine is a function of the relative angular displacement between the stators about the axis of the rotor. The relative angular displacement between the stators can be controlled to provide an adjustable voltage output. The generator configuration is the subject of copending application Ser. No. 07/462,059, filed Jan. 8, 1990. In a motor configuration, which is the subject of the copending application Ser. No. 07/763,955, filed contemporaneously with this application, the stators are also angularly adjustable about the rotor axis. In this case however, the rotor shaft speed is a function of the relative angular displacement between the stators. Thus the rotor speed is controllable by adjustment of the relative angular displacement.
This unique machine configuration has other attendant advantages and areas of utility which are the subject of this application.